Auditions & Abductions
by chocolate365
Summary: Austin's sending an audition to NY! He can't want to see if he can play there! But meanwhile, Ally mysteriously disappears, Trish is frantic, and Dez is...Dez. Austin starts to realize he can't go on without Ally by his side. Can Austin save Ally? Will he ever tell her his revelations? Or will this be end of Team Austin...for good? Auslly & Trez.
1. Water War!

"Yes! Austin, you did it! Great job!"

Austin turned and grinned as a petite brunette threw herself around him and hugged him tight. She was squealing worse than a fangirl, but he couldn't blame her. He'd just been asked to send a video audition to New York Studios so they could see if they wanted him to perform in NY!

Austin gripped Ally tightly as he hugged her back. She was the whole reason he'd come this far, after all. They were a team. Partners. Best friends.

Ally's grip loosened and Austin reluctantly let her go. He immediately felt colder, but shook it off as he turned to do his signature "What up!" handshake with Dez.

Trish and Ally were hugging each other squealing, and Austin gazed fondly at Ally's flushed, excited face. She brushed strands of curly chestnut hair out of her soft brown eyes. Austin's attention was diverted to her eyes by that motion. He felt himself getting lost in them…

Dez blowing pudding all over Trish jarred him back to reality. Ally was hiding her giggles as she restrained Trish from killing Dez.

"Austin!" She laughed. "Get me a towel or something to help Trish clean all this off."

"Right!" Austin replied, jumping off the piano. "Um…where are they?"

Ally was about to say something when Trish interrupted. "It's okay, I got to get home anyway. I need to tell Mom I was fired again and it's getting late."

Ally nodded. "It is getting kind of late."

"Well, I have to go home and feed my platypus," Dez said matter-of-factly.

Everyone stared at him. "Dez, you have a platypus?" Ally finally asked.

"Of course, duh! It's part platypus, part octopus. Everyone knows that."

"Er, right. Well, see you guys." Trish walked out, brushing pudding off of her clothes, with Dez right behind her.

Ally giggled again. She shook her head. "Well, look at all this pudding! I'd better clean it up."

"I'll help!" Austin eagerly offered.

Ally smiled. "Well, sure. Thanks, Austin."

"It's no problem," Austin assured her.

Ally looked at him. "What are friends for, right?"

"Best friends," he clarified. But he felt a sharp pang of something sharp inside him as he said these words.

She bent down and started wiping the stains off the couch. Ally hummed "Heartbeat" under her breath as she worked. Austin's mind flashed back to when they'd created that song. For Cassidy. He felt that pang again. Ally had been so happy to help him with Cassidy…

"Hey, Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"We need a new song for the video audition…so, when do you want to work on it?"

Ally thought for a moment. Austin thought it was cute how her eyebrows scrunched together. "How about tomorrow?"

Austin nodded happily. "That's perfect."

She smiled. "I think that's all of it. Thanks for your help, Austin."

"It was no trouble at all."

As she turned to put the mop up, Austin suddenly got a sneaky idea.

As Ally turned, she got a face covered in a gooey wet towel.

Austin watched, cracking up, as the towel slowly slid down her face. His laughter died down to nervous chuckles as he saw the evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake, Blondie."

And so the water war began.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Unbeknownst to the two happy young teens, a crazy girl was watching them, glaring with hatred at the pretty songwriter in particular.

"So she thinks her career is heading off to New York, huh?" the spiteful girl muttered, her eyes narrowing. "Well, she thought wrong. You can't have an audition without a song, and you can't have a song without…"

An evil smile slowly spread across the girl's face. A scheme was forming in her mind, the perfect revenge on Ally.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Austin was whistling, soaked from head to toe, as he walked out of Sonic Boom. He turned to gaze at the store one last time before he left for the night.

He brushed damp blonde strands away as his thoughts turned to his Ally. Yes, HIS Ally. She was his songwriter, partner, and best friend…

_Friend_. That word still stung in his mind. Why? He thought furiously. Ally was just his friend. That's what they had decided on a long time ago.

So why did it still hurt to say it?

Angrily he turned away from the store. He was angry at himself for even thinking about Ally that way. She would never think of him that way! Their relationship was platonic. Nothing more.

Still, he felt a strange sense of uneasiness under his anger as he left, almost as if…he wasn't alone…and Ally…wasn't safe.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Alright, peeps! I'm trying out this new A&A fic, just to see if anyone likes it. Since I decided to end my Teen Titans fic, I figured why not?**

**So please please review, I want to know if I should keep going!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or Disney. I also don't own NY Studios if it exists. I only own the plot line. :'(**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye now. :D**


	2. Where's Ally?

**Hey you guys! I am so totally blown away by my amazing responses! I felt so good knowing my story is liked! Yay! So, today was all drama drama because I got asked to homecoming and my friends were all like OMG and all that…and I've got a huge project due tomorrow…I needed to let off some stress. Writing is da BOMB!**

**Lolol. So anyway, a huge mega-super thank you to the following peeps:**

**RossLynchLUVR**

**I Love Zacey**

**LoveShipper**

**Hoping for ally moon**

**Queenc1**

**Pink freckle**

**Ausllyfan01**

**You guys are the bestest! :D I was so happy I'm going to try something out for the first time…but first I'll let you read.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Austin sleepily opened his eyes to find hazel eyes staring intently at him from only a few centimeters away.

"AHH!" he screamed, throwing the blankets off of himself.

"Geez, buddy, I know you're glad to see me, but you don't have to get that worked up," Dez muttered from the floor, where he'd been catapulted.

Austin's breathing slowly returned to normal. "Dez! You scared me!"

"Well, I didn't know you'd wake up _seeing_," Dez replied, all seriousness.

Austin stared at his buddy, opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"You look like a goldfish," Dez informed him.

Austin grinned and shrugged. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Dude, it's like, almost eleven. Trish sent me to get you up, because, and I quote, 'He won't be late to see Ally today if I can help it.'"

"Ally! Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I'm late!" Austin jumped up, grabbed a few things, and ran to the bathroom.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I told Ally I'd work on the new song with her today! I can't be late again! Oh crap!"

"She is going to kill you, the Trish, then me."

"Yeah, I—wait, why would you kill me?"

"Oh, so Trish and Ally can kill you, but I can't? I thought we were friends!"

Austin decided to ignore that.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Outside Sonic Boom, Trish's POV**

I am getting seriously annoyed. Where is everyone? I'm waiting to show them that I got a new job at Dusty's Cleaners and no one is here!

I knock on Sonic Boom's door again impatiently, but just like before, Ally doesn't come to the door. I huff in annoyance.

I look up to see a panicked blonde come hurtling toward the door. His hair is still damp from his shower and his clothes are wrinkled from running. I smirk.

"What's the matter, Blondie? Late for something?" I can't resist teasing him.

He glares at me and puts a hand on his chest as he regains breath. "Ha ha. Very funny, Trish. Why aren't you inside?"

I tap on the door. "No one's answering. Ally still hasn't opened it up. I don't even think she's here."

"Well, let's go to her house, then." Dez said, suddenly popping up behind me. I shriek and jump away.

"DEZ!" I yell, but Austin holds a hand up.

"Good idea, Dez. I wonder where she is. She's Ally. She's never late."

I thought I detected a hint of strange admiration in his tone, but I just shrugged it off. "Yeah, let's go you doofs."

"Hey!" They both protested.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's House, Austin's POV**

I glance nervously around as I knock on the door. I can't help but feel worried, but nothing seems wrong. I try to shrug it off as normal paranoia, but something definitely isn't right.

Ally's dad, Mr. Dawson, opens the door. Immediately I know something's not right. His eyes are puffy and his face is pale.

"Do you three know where she is?" he demanded as soon as he saw us. "I can't find her anywhere! She's gone!"

"Whoa, wait, Mr. Dawson," I say, holding up my hands. "Who's gone?"

He stares at me in disbelief, and my stomach curls into a tight knot. I know who. I know what he means.

"I—It's Ally. She never came home from Sonic Boom last night."

Ally.

She's missing.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**And there you have it folks! The second chappie of Auditions & Abductions!**

**Now, I must warn you I'm not the best updater, but I will do the best I can.**

**Also, I'm going to try something new.**

**If you would like to be an OC in my story, I'm accepting the first THREE OCs I get. They're going to know Ally somehow and help Austin, Trish, and Dez find her. So give me the following info:**

**Name**

**Average Height**

**Hair/Eye Color**

**Skin Tone**

**Age**

**Personality (Brief but detailed)**

**Relationship to Ally, Austin, Dez, Trish**

**How they know Ally**

**OCs that have crushes on the four main characters won't be accepted. Sorry, I'm sticking to my pairings, and I've got Dallas to work with.**

**So send me an OC by review ONLY! Not PM!**

**Also, don't forget that if you like this story, review AND add this story to Alerts! That's the only way you'll know when I update!**

**Well, I think that's it!**

**Bye now.**


	3. Meet the Fam!

**Greetings, fellow Earthlings! I, chocolate365, am back with another chapter of 'Auditions & Abductions'!**

**After poring over reviews that I so amazingly received, I picked the FIRST three OCs that were submitted to be in here!**

**I hope I do these amazing entries justice. If you submitted an OC but it wasn't picked, I'm really sorry but thanks for sending them in anyway!**

**Annnd now (drum roll) here are your three OCs!**

**Melody Harmony Moon, sent in by Ausllyluvr**

**Eleanor Leight, sent in by Pink freckle**

**Kristina Moon, sent in by RossLynchLUVER**

**Congrats to our three new OCs! They will be properly introduced in this chapter. Also, just remember, Melody and Kristina are related to Austin, and Eleanor is related to Dez!**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Austin and Trish slumped listlessly in their chairs at the food court. Neither felt like speaking. What did they have to say, anyhow?

Soon, both noticed a flicker of red hair nearby. They turned to reveal Dez. Behind him was a pretty girl they faintly recognized.

Austin's brow furrowed. "Eleanor?"

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, taking off her sunglasses. Eleanor was Dez's younger sister. She was fifteen. She had pale skin, caramel-colored eyes, and reddish-brown hair that wasn't quite as red as Dez's, but still pretty close. She was particularly good friends with Ally. Eleanor was caring, funny, smart, and somewhat feisty. She was very protective of her friends and would kill whoever hurt them.

Trish stood up to properly greet Eleanor. Those two were good friends too, because they liked to tease Dez, in a friendly way, at least in Eleanor's case.

Eleanor plopped down in the fourth chair. "So…whatcha up to?"

"Well, Austin can't send a new audition to New York, my best friend could be dead, and that's all thanks to the fact that Ally is missing. So we're just peachy." Trish answered sarcastically.

Eleanor jumped up. "WHAT? Ally's missing? Dez!" She turned furiously to her brother, who shrank in his chair. "You didn't mention this earlier?!"

Furious, she flipped on her iPhone. "That's it. I'm calling Melody."

"What?!" Austin shrieked, jumping up. "Why?"

Eleanor stared at him incredulously. "Because. She's my best friend and friends with Ally, too. She needs to know, because I'm pretty sure you didn't mention it to your twin either."

A few minutes later, a cute girl with blazing green eyes and brown hair came barreling toward them. She was about 5'6" with pale skin. Her name was Melody Moon, and she was Austin's twin sister.

A fun, pranking, funny girl who knew every secret about her brother, Melody was best friends with Dez's sister. Melody and Eleanor usually hung out together in a different section of the mall. Since their brothers were best friends, it only made sense that they were, too.

Melody slowly came to a halt and immediately started yelling. (She tended to get overexcited at times.) "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! Why didn't you TELL me Ally is MISSING? That's something I would have liked to know EARLIER! She is like a sister to me, and I will KILL YOU for not telling me about this!"

"Shh! Melody, people are staring!" Austin protested, glancing around at the people walking past.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW? I AM GONNA—"

"Um, hey, Melody?" Eleanor said, tugging on her shirt. "Who's that?"

Eleanor pointed to another pretty girl walking around the corner. She had super-curly blonde hair with lovely green eyes to rival Melody's. She wore rectangular glasses that highlighted her eyes, giving them a cute doe look. She was a bit tall, standing around 5'8". Her skin was normal toned, but a bit tanned.

"Oh. You guys, this is mine and Austin's cousin, Kristina Moon. You can call her Kristi. She's our age, fifteen. She's really nice, but kinda quiet at first. You should see how excited she gets when she's playing violin! Our aunt and uncle are visiting, and so she's staying with us." Melody answered.

"So do you know Ally?" Trish asked her.

Kristi shook her head shyly. "I've, um, heard a LOT about her from Austin, though," she replied quietly, blushing a bit.

"Kristi!" Austin protested, groaning. Melody and Eleanor started giggling.

"Aw, poor Austin," Melody teased.

Austin didn't smile. "Listen, guys, Ally's really missing. We have to find her before she gets hurt."

"So how did this even happen?" Eleanor asked curiously.

Eleanor, Melody, and Kristi all sat with the others and Austin explained what had happened the night before.

Melody shook her head sadly. "Poor Ally! I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too, but we gotta start looking for her NOW." Austin insisted.

"But Austin—" Trish started.

Austin jumped up, looking angry. "If you think I'm just gonna sit here while my Ally gets murdered, you've got another—"

"Woah, wait, wait," Trish interrupted, holding up her hands in surrender. "I was just gonna ask where we would start."

"Oh," Austin murmured, sitting down.

"And my Ally?" Melody cocked an eyebrow.

Austin's face flamed. "Don't, Melody."

Melody shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Austin waved it off. "It's okay."

There was an awkward pause.

"Maybe," Kristi piped up, looking a bit nervous, "we could make a list?" She blushed crimson when everyone looked at her. "I—I mean," she said timidly, "we could make a list of everyone who doesn't like Ally or her dad or Austin, you know?"

Trish grinned. "That's a great idea."

Melody smiled at her cousin and patted her shoulder. "Yeah, thanks, Kristi."

Kristi smiled shyly.

"So who would be at the top of this list?" Eleanor asked, turning to direct the question at Austin, Trish, and Dez.

The three of them glanced at each other knowingly. Then the all spoke at the same time.

"Tilly Thompson."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**YAYYYY! I'm actually really proud of this chapter! Longest one yet, oh yeah! Totally rockin it!:D**

**Anywhoodles, I REALLY hope I got the OCs in character! If you sent an OC that was selected, tell me how I did portraying your OC in your review! Please?**

**Also, I'm REALLY SORRY about this being later than normal. I've got TONS of school stuff, like Spanish Tests and junk. Blah.**

**So, as always my minions, REVIEW and ADD TO ALERTS!**

**My own note—R5 ROCKS MAJORLY! Make sure you check out their new clip, 'The making of Crazy 4 U.' It's freaking hilarious. Oh yes.**

**You all are AWESOME!**

**Bye now.**


	4. Found Her!

**Me: Eh heh. Hey everyone.**

***Readers come at me with pitchforks and torches***

***I cower in fear***

**Me: Please, I promise I have a perfectly good explanation for no updates!**

**Readers: What is it, then?!**

**Me: …**

**Readers: RAWR!**

**Me: Okay I admit it! I'm super lazy and stuff! Plus, the homecoming dance was last Friday and I've had tons of homework!**

**Austin: *Rolls eyes* Please, don't give us any of that 'Homecoming Dance' crap. You didn't even go.**

**Me: …and you know this how? **

**Austin: …**

**Me: Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the story right now?! What are you doing here?**

**Austin: I can't be in the story till you hurry up with the freaking disclaimer and get going!**

**Me: Right. Well. I don't own Austin&Ally or Disney or anything. I just own my sanity.**

**Austin: You sure?**

**Me: RAWR!**

**SPECIAL DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to readinghottie16! Thanks! I love the word anywhoodles, too! XD And I'm glad you love the story!**

**Sorry about the long Author's Rambling!**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Austin's POV**

I frowned in distaste at the sheet of paper before me. It amazed me that Ally even had enemies in the first place, but Trish rattled off at least ten people, all jealous of Ally's looks, voice, talent, or joy.

Not that she didn't have those. She definitely had plenty of talent, and her voice was absolutely beautiful, perfect enough to lull you to sleep if she was singing a lullaby. Plus, she was always filled with never-ending joy, and while some thought it annoying, I thought it was adorable. And her looks, whoa…don't even get me started on how gorgeous she was…

"AUSTIN!"

I jumped in my chair at the sound of Melody's annoyed tone.

"Yeah? Huh? What?"

Melody's eyes flashed, and then she sighed heavily. "Trish's been asking you if you can add anyone for the past five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Um, nope. I can't think of anybody else. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's Tilly, anyway." I stated confidently.

"Tilly? I think I remember her. You told me…the crazy insane girl determined to ruin Ally's career?" Eleanor asked her brother.

"Yep," Dez replied, popping the 'p'. "I caught her with a fishing pole," he added proudly.

Kristi piped up. "I'll go check and see if her address is in the phone book." She hopped up and hurried away.

She returned a minute later. "I found it," she said, grinning proudly. "It's in here. Look."

She pointed at Tilly's address. I stifled a gasp as Melody's eyes widened.

"What?" Eleanor asked us.

"That's just a block away from our house!" I cried out in astonishment.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

I tried to open my eyes, but something was dragging them down, making them heavy. I fought against the heaviness and struggled to open them.

"Hello?" I called out weakly. "Is anyone there?"

I heard a chuckle. "Well, looks as if Miss Butterfly finally woke up."

The voice was muffled, as if the person didn't want me to recognize their voice. I groaned and sat up. My wrists and ankles were bound to a chair I was sitting in, but I had no gag. I was, however, wearing a blindfold, explaining the eye heaviness.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and remembered briefly how I'd been attacked and hit from behind. How long had I been out?

I struggled against the ropes, but they were thick and heavy. There was no way I could break them, and it would take a long time to cut them with a knife.

I didn't have a knife.

I fought my overwhelming dizziness and turned my head toward The Voice. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?"

"So full of questions and annoying. Selfish, as always," The Voice mused. I felt a sting of hurt.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively.

Another creepy chuckle. "Oh, you don't know me, Miss Butterfly?"

"Quit calling me that!" I cried. "My name is Ally."

"Duh. I know you, Miss Allyson Dawson," The Voice sneered.

I stifled a gasp. "What do you want?"

"Oh…nothing, really. Just lonely." The Voice was just messing with me now.

I was angry.

"For the love of pickles, what is your problem, bozo?" I snapped.

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!" I heard The Voice rise to a high-pitched squeal. "I hate it when people say I have problems! I hate it, I _hate_ it, I HATE it!"

Suddenly I understood. "Tilly?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" she snapped. Then I heard a gasp.

"You weren't supposed to know," she said with horror. "Now I can't let you go! You'll tell somebody!"

"Tilly, stop being so ridiculous. You let me go, we'll forget this ever happened, and we can just leave each other alone," I coaxed.

"NO!" she squealed again. "Never! I can't let Austin send that audition!"

Then it dawned on me. "You're trying to ruin my career again!" I exclaimed in disgust. "What's your deal, Tilly? That was in kindergarten!"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Shut up! You don't understand anything, Ally Dawson! You don't understand what—"

She cut herself off and growled. I remained silent.

"I'll be back later," she warned, and stomped up the stairs in a huff.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Whew! Finally got that one done! The next chapter SHOULD be up by the end of the week at the latest! **

**I'm SO sorry about the late update! Please forgive me!):**

**Anyway, keep reviewing! Please!(:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	5. Is She Okay?

**OMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I told you the next chapter would be up by the end of last week…I am so ashamed. Seriously, you have no idea how bad I feel.**

**BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I have volleyball practice every night, I had basketball practice tonight, and one of my best friends' birthday in on the 9****th****! Plus I had a history, science, and midterm geometry test…AND my Gifted English class is soooo stressful…**

**ENOUGH WITH EXCUSES!**

**Yeah, so you guys can yell at me for the late update if you want to. Sniffle. But I hope you like the chapter anyway. I tried to make it longer to make up for the lost updating time. This chapter is where it finally starts getting juicy.**

**P.S. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CLIFFIE AT THE END!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Food Court, Melody's POV**

I was completely shocked. Tilly lived a block away from us?! But how? I never even knew that! I guess I just didn't bother to find out.

I glanced sideways at my twin. His eyes were scrunched up so they were almost shut. His hands were balled into fists so tightly his knuckles were white. His face was bright red and turning purple.

I felt so bad for him.

"Austin," I reminded him gently, "breathe. You can't help her if you're dead."

Austin's eyes closed briefly. He sighed and exhaled. "Thanks," he muttered, "but please don't say that word."

I was about to ask what he was talking about when it hit me.

_Dead._

There was a good possibility that Ally was dead. I looked away.

"Austin? Melody?" Eleanor spoke up timidly. "Do you think that—is it possible that Ally is…"

_No_, I thought. _Don't say it._

"Dead?"

To my shock, it wasn't Eleanor who spoke this word.

It was Austin.

He pushed his chair back. "Of course it's possible," he replied, anger growing in his voice. "But she isn't. Ally isn't dead. She can't be."

"Austin," Trish began gently, "we don't know—"

"Well, I DO!" he bellowed furiously. He threw his chair to the ground, and passersby looked at him, shocked. He ignored them.

"She isn't dead! I just know, alright?! I know Ally! I have a connection with her! I would KNOW if she were DEAD!" he ranted. I grew nervous. I knew I had to calm him down before he went into full-scale rampage mode. If he did that, there was no stopping him.

Austin glowered at us. "And I'm going to go get her, whether you guys are coming or NOT!"

Kristi was whimpering softly. _Too late,_ I thought.

Austin stormed off without looking back. I looked at Trish, Eleanor, Dez, and Kristi.

"After him?" Trish asked.

"After him," I confirmed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Tilly's House, Ally's POV**

I flexed my hands and wrists again in the vain attempt to loosen these ropes. I frowned. Had Tilly tied me up? If so, she had an iron knot-tying ability. I couldn't even start loosening it.

So next, I tried to loosen my blindfold. Again, no luck. I had a feeling that even if I did manage to somehow tear it off, it would be too dark for me to see, anyway.

I felt a frustrated growl erupt in my throat. I wished Austin were here…

I allowed myself to, just this once, daydream about him. His kind, sweet, gentle puppy eyes…his broad, determined shoulders…his floppy blonde hair that caught the sunlight just right…his evenly tanned, creamy, soft skin…his warm, electrifying, meaningful hugs that always left me slightly breathless…not to mention that easygoing, carefree, special white smile of his...

I shook my head. Hard. _Austin is my best friend and partner_, I thought to myself fiercely._ He isn't anything more or less. Get used to it, Ally. He'll never feel that way about you, you're just good ol' Ally D…one of the guys…_

I sighed heavily. As much as I wanted to convince myself I didn't, I knew I did have feelings for Austin. But I couldn't say anything! I was supposed to be crushing on Dallas! Austin is my friend. F-R-I-E-N-D.

Wetting my lips thirstily, I took my mind to a different place. _Why is everything getting so dark? _I wondered. _Why is my head…throbbing…ug…need…water…_

I felt a sharp twinge in my head, and everything went black.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Tilly's House, Austin's POV**

I stormed up the steps. I knew Melody, Trish, and the others would be here soon, but I didn't care. Only one word was echoing through my mind…

Ally.

I had to get to her. She was alone, afraid. She might not even know what happened. Or Tilly could be doing terrible things to her in there!

Without a care, I kicked the door open, but no one came running. I smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, after all. I hustled inside.

I ran to a door and threw it open, but it was only a closet. Growling in frustration, I continued banging open doors until I found the one that led to the basement. I just had this feeling that Ally was down there, in need of my help.

I ran down the stairs, and flicked a light on. It spluttered, but stayed on dimly.

My eyes swept the room and stopped in a despicable scene.

Tilly stood in a corner, a wicked smile on her face. "Hey, Austy," she cooed. "Or do you not like being called that?"

My face burned. I balled my fists. I then noticed the still figure lying in Tilly's arms. Ally. Her face was deathly pale, and she was completely limp. Rope burns marred her delicate wrists and ankles.

I growled and leapt forward. Tilly took a step back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," she warned. She drew a pocketknife out of her pocket and put it to Ally's neck. "One more step, and her blood is on you."

I stopped and whimpered. "Please," I begged, sounding totally defeated, but I didn't care. "Please, don't hurt her. Don't kill her. Do anything you want to me, just leave her alone! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" she pressed.

"Anything," I clarified with new hope.

"I want you to promise me that you will give up being a musician. You'll never play an instrument ever again," she grinned. "You have to swear Ally's life on it, and give me your word."

My world was crashing down on me. Tilly was taking my two most precious things to me—Ally, and my music. I had to choose.

It was a no-brainer.

"Fine," I began, "I—"

"Austin?" Ally moaned. She shifted in Tilly's arms. "Austin, don't. Don't do it…"

"Ally?" I shrieked, jumping up and hurrying forward. "Ally! Don't close your eyes! I'm—"

"I told you NOT TO COME CLOSER!" Tilly screamed as she pressed the knife down on Ally's throat.

"NO!" I yelled, springing closer.

All I saw was blood.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Yeah, you guys hate me now. I'm sorry. Really.**

**Well, it was long, right?**

**Don't worry, no one will die. Maybe…T.T**

**Also, Ally passed out by lack of water. She's dehydrated.**

**Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. I love you all so much.**

**REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE ME! **

**Bye now.**


	6. Blood

**Look at me, updating so soon like a good little girl. Ok, ok, it was just because I had so much homework I needed to get it out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Nobody dies, okay? I know I scared some people half to death, but no one dies! That's just not how I roll.**

**To readinghottie16—I REALLY hope you enjoy your homecoming! I don't know if it's your freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior one, but go and enjoy yourself! Spend time with your friends, dance, eat, goof off…just be a happy teen! I didn't go to my homecoming because I was scared this one guy was gonna be there. Worst. Choice. Ever. Anywhoodles, have FUN!**

**So, now we begin! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Tilly's House, Kristi's POV**

I felt my heart speed up in anticipation as we neared Tilly's house at a jogging rate, except Melody. She was too scared for her brother to slow down, and she practically sprinted to the front door.

We got there a minute or so after her. Melody's jaw was set grimly as she stared at the door hanging open with a dirt mark staining it. The dirt mark looked suspiciously like a shoeprint.

"Come on," Melody told us.

Just as she stepped through the threshold, we heard Austin's anguished scream below us.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Tilly's Basement, Austin's POV**

No.

No, it can't be.

I staggered back, gaping at the sight before me.

Tilly looked even more shocked at what she'd done than I was. I allowed my eyes to search desperately through the pools of crimson, searching for any sign of life.

Ally's hair was matted thickly in the despised liquid. Then I saw to my relief the knife hadn't penetrated her neck. I had thrown Tilly off balance, so it had cut a deep, ragged line across the left side of her face.

Not that that was any better, but at least she didn't die instantly.

"Ally!" I screamed, hurtling myself forward.

"NO!" Tilly screamed. "The knife!"

Too late, I realized what she meant. I had disturbed the knife still stuck in her face. It fell and cut deeply across Ally's stomach, a long, red line piercing through.

"Ally! Oh, Ally. Oh no. No, no!" I began yelling nonsense, cradling her head in my lap.

"AUSTIN!" I faintly heard Melody and Trish's panicked voices. "We're breaking through the window!"

"No," I breathed. We were under the window.

CRASH! Too late. Glass flew everywhere. I did my best to cover Ally's bloody body, but it wasn't much use. Her legs got badly cut, and tiny scratches appeared on her arms. She was bleeding worse than ever.

"Ally!" I sobbed.

I looked over and realized Tilly was backed in a corner, crying her eyes out and babbling, "I didn't mean to! Honest, it wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't…I couldn't…"

I ignored her and enveloped Ally in a major hug. Melody and the others burst in.

"A-Austin?" Trish said shakily.

I leaned down and smacked a giant kiss on Ally's lips. "C'mon. Let's get her outta here."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Juicy enough for you? What do you think happens?**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Review, please!**

**Bye now.**


	7. Important Note!

**I'm. So. Sorry.**

**I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging like that, I swear.**

**But I'm posting this to let you know I will be updating soon, if not tonight, I swear!**

**Thank you guys so much for staying with this!**

**Review…the more I get…the sooner it'll happen…**

**Bye now.**


	8. Happy Ending

**I am so sorry, words can't even begin to tell you guys. I didn't get dropped off in Antarctica for two/three weeks or anything. The truth is, we had a huge storm and it blew out our security system and Internet. Go figure. We just today got it fixed, so I can only now update!**

**Hopefully that explains the long time it took and you guys aren't upset! Again, I'm so terribly sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A, Disney, or the hospital.**

**This is probably the last chapter. So, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! You guys are the reason I keep writing. All of you are beautiful/handsome, awesome, and talented! Never forget that, despite what people might say!**

**And now, in highest regrets, we end the story with this chapter.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hospital, Austin's POV

I sat tensely as doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the small white room. Ally was held behind those strange-smelling walls. I was determined not to leave her side for a second.

A nurse wheeled a trembling Tilly out of the room and into a checkup room. She was traumatized by what she'd done to Ally and was going into shock.

Trish sat next to me, not speaking. On her other side was Dez, who had his arm wrapped around her in a comforting way that made me wonder.

On my other side was Kristi. She didn't speak. She just sat there, looking at me remorsefully. I knew she'd never met Ally, but just by looking at me she knew Ally was important to me.

Melody and Eleanor sat on Kristi's other side. They were talking in quiet whispers about Ally's chances for survival. I really didn't want to hear that conversation.

"Why did you kiss her?" Kristi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss Ally? You know, when we burst into Tilly's basement and you were holding her under the shattered window."

I stared at her, not sure what to say. "I—I don't know. I guess…" my voice trailed off. Then I spoke again. "I guess it just seemed like Ally was really going to die—" I choked on the word. "So I thought maybe it was the only chance I'd ever get."

Kristi studied me thoughtfully. "You love her."

I turned and stared back into Kristi's flickering, soulful eyes. I thought about denying it, but I finally just said, "Yeah. I guess I do."

She smiled then, and wrapped her soft hand around mine. We were cousins, so it wasn't awkward. We were just sharing a cousin-to-cousin moment together, sharing our grief.

"I never knew Ally," Kristi commented quietly. "I never met her. The only time I've seen her is bruised and bloody on the verge of death."

I shuddered. My grip on her hand tightened.

"But you want to know something?" Kristi continued. I turned to look at her. "Ally seems like the most wonderful, talented, brave soul in the world. She seems like someone I would really love to meet." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "And I _will_ meet her properly."

I broke down at those heartwarming words. I leaned my head on her shoulder and cried. I cried so hard my eyes hurt. But I didn't stop. I cried for Ally. I cried for Tilly. I cried for Trish, Dez, Melody, Kristi, Eleanor. I cried for Ally's dad and mom. I cried for those doctors and nurses. I cried for me. But I cried the most for the fact that I never told Ally. I never let her know how I really feel.

I swore to myself right then that I would if I ever got the chance again. Ally was worth it.

Then I heard Melody's tense voice. "Austin."

I looked up, wiping my nose messily as I did. A doctor in a long white coat stood before me with a sympathetic look on her face. Her eyes were genuinely sad.

"I'm Dr. Gorham," she told me quickly. "You must be," she paused to check her chart, "Austin Moon."

I nodded.

Dr. Gorham brushed her brown hair behind her shoulders and beckoned to me. "There's someone who wants to see you."

I followed her out of the room, feeling hope rising in my chest. Dr. Gorham kept looking grim, though, and I braced myself.

Dr. Gorham stopped in front of a tall nurse with curly brown hair. The nurse had green eyes and freckles. Her hair was a long cascade of brown curls all down her back. She was my age, she had to be, but she had a good few inches on me, about 6'.

"This is Tawnie," Dr. Gorham told me quietly. "I have more work to attend to. She will take you to your room."

Tawnie offered me a small smile, revealing dimples, but her green eyes remained saddened.

"Hello," she said softly. "You're Austin Moon?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Right. Please follow me, Austin," she said kindly as she started walking down the hall. I followed quickly.

"Tawnie, could you please tell me how Ally is doing?" I asked as I hurried to catch up to her. She had long strides with her long legs.

"She is…well, you'll see," Tawnie replied quietly as she stopped in front of a door labeled 203. She opened the door. "Come inside."

I stepped cautiously through the threshold. My eyes scanned the room, resting on a small bed against the wall. Ally lay on the bed.

My breath caught.

Ally looked beautiful, her curls cascading around her pale face and her eyes closed peacefully. She looked like a sleeping angel.

I approached her cautiously, afraid to wake her.

"You can't," Tawnie said quietly.

I turned to face her. "Can't what?"

Tawnie looked away. For the first time, I noticed tears gathering in her eyes as she struggled to speak. "You can't wake her up." She began to cry. "I've already tried."

My heart stopped.

Tawnie crumpled to the ground, crying. She looked so heartbroken I wondered how well she'd known Ally. I sank to the floor beside her.

"How did you know Ally?"

She looked up. "I didn't," she sniffed. "Not really. I just…when she came in, she fought so bravely. She really tried to stay alive. I thought she'd make it, too. I really did. She fought…so hard…" her voice trailed off. She wiped her eyes. "I'd never seen someone fight so hard to live. When she seemed stable, I asked her, 'Why? Why do you fight so hard to live?'"

My heart was pounding. "What did she say?" I realized tears were pouring down my face, too.

Tawnie sniffed. "She looked directly at me, and I'll never forget her face as she said, 'I can fight so hard to live because I have something worth fighting for.' Those were her exact words. Then she had an unforeseen relapse, and…" Tawnie couldn't finish.

"No, Ally can't," I said, getting up and rushing over to the bed. "Ally! Wake up!"

Tawnie just cried and watched me as I shook Ally. "Ally, no! You promised me you wouldn't leave a long time ago, remember? You promised! Come back, Ally, please…please come back…you promised…" I broke off as I squeezed Ally's hand and started to sob.

Then something amazing happened.

Ally squeezed back.

My eyes snapped open and I stared down at her in disbelief. Her eyes opened. They were glossy, but alive.

She smiled at me. "I never break promises, Austin," she whispered hoarsely.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I chewed on my fingernails as Tawnie and Dr. Gorham raced in and out of the room. I heard hushed conversations and terse instructions.

Finally, Tawnie walked up to me with a beaming smile. "Come on. She wants to see you."

I leapt up and practically ran to the room. Ally sat there in all of her glory. I was beaming in happiness.

"Alls!" I cried joyfully as I knelt beside her bed. "Thank God you're alive and okay."

Ally slowly breathed a chuckle. "Did I worry you?"

My eyes turned serious. "More than you will ever know."

"Austin," she started, "there's something you should know."

"Wait, Ally," I interrupted. "I need to tell you something first. It might scare you, or disgust you, but you deserve to know the truth."

She studied me. "Okay."

"But you have to promise me that no matter how you take this, we will always be best friends, and it won't change our friendship one bit."

She nodded. "I promise, Austin."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Here goes." I took her hand and held it tightly. "Ally Dawson, I love you."

She stared at me, and I waited with bated breath for her reply. I kept reminding myself of her promise.

Ally's eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry, Austin. I just don't feel the same way. You're just my best friend. I'm so sorry."

My heart cracked. I felt tears forming. "Oh. Um. Right. Sorry." I let go of her hand.

Then a magnificent smile spread over her face. "Kidding! Who can't lie now, Austin?" she asked smugly.

I felt like someone had just woken me from a bad dream. "You—you love me back?"

She giggled. "Of course I do. How could I not love a guy who risked his life for me in Tilly's basement?"

Her eyes met mine, and I felt myself leaning closer. "Ally," I said, "you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me, Austin," she whispered.

I needed no further urging.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Trish's POV

I was getting antsy. Was Ally okay? Was everything going to be all right?

Then a young nurse with a nametag reading 'Tawnie' walked up to us. "Excuse me, are you all here for Ally Dawson?"

We nodded.

"Please come with me," she told us, and we followed her to a room labeled 203. "Your friend is in here."

We pushed the door open eagerly, and then stopped in amazement.

Dez's mouth dropped in sync with mine. Eleanor and Kristi stuffed up their mouths to keep from busting out laughing, and Melody blinked a few times in horrified astonishment.

Austin was kneeling next to Ally's bedside, and his hands were on either side of her face, pulling her as close as possible. Ally's hands were tangled in Austin's hair, and they were…er…kissing rather…passionately.

Finally, Melody cleared her throat. Austin and Ally broke apart.

Their heads swiveled around, and when they saw us, their faces turned a brilliant red shade. Austin's hand immediately jumped to the back of his neck, and Ally lifted a huge chunk of hair and began chewing very quickly on it.

I finally took a step forward. "Well…does this mean you're okay, Ally?"

The tension disappeared from the room, and everyone laughed. I noticed Melody had a joyful look on her face as she studied Austin leaning closer to Ally.

Dez stepped forward and congratulated Austin. They did their signature "What up!" handshake and then Dez turned and fussed over Ally for just a moment, asking if she was all right and everything.

Austin knelt back to Ally's bedside and intertwined his fingers through hers, and Ally pecked his cheek. Kristi, Eleanor, and Melody rushed forward.

After checking over Ally and acting like mother hens for a while, Melody turned away from where Eleanor and Kristi were still fussing over Ally and faced her twin.

Austin stared back at Melody. "What?"

Melody slugged his arm, and then threw her arms around him in a giant hug. "How could you not let me spy on you while you were telling her?"

Austin laughed and hugged his twin back. Then Melody congratulated Ally and told Austin, "If you hurt her in any way, I'll personally kill you, bro."

Then at last I stepped forward. I'm not usually one for big emotional hugging scenes, but I threw my arms around Ally and we cried and blubbered for a while. I confessed how scared I'd been and how happy I was to see her. Ally sobbed just as much as me. She hugged me fiercely, but I could see her right hand still grasping Austin's.

Then I turned to Austin and gave him the typical Trish if-you-hurt-Ally-I-swear-I'll-kill-you-and-dump-your-sorry-butt-on-Antarctica-so-you'd-better-watch-it-because-I'm-the-overprotective-best-friend speech.

When I finished, Austin just nodded quickly, looking a bit frightened. I laughed along with Melody. Then I stepped back and felt someone lace their fingers through mine.

I looked around in surprise and saw Dez's slightly embarrassed face. "I'll let go if you want," he said quickly. "I just…you look so cute when you're mock-angry."

I just smiled and gripped his hand tightly. "No…I don't mind at all."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's House, A Week Later**

**Austin's POV**

Ally rested her head against my shoulder and snuggled up to me as the movie _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_ started playing. "I love this movie."

"Never seen it," I admitted.

"You sinner!" she teased.

"Oh, you know you love me anyway," I teased back. She just giggled cutely and took hold of my hand. I began rubbing my fingers over her knuckles, massaging them.

We stayed like that through the whole movie, and during the part when Andi discovers that Ben had been using her just for work deals, Ally started to cry.

"Well, she basically did the same thing to him," I defended Ben.

"But…she was in l—love!" Ally wailed.

"Aw, don't cry, Ally. I'm sure everything works out okay in the end," I tried to console her. I hated seeing her cry, even though I knew it was just because she loved this movie.

Finally, Ben chased after Andi and kept her from leaving to Washington. Ally cried again in happiness at how much she loved the ending.

"It's so romantic!" she sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes, and she just laughed at me. She then stretched, and her shirt rolled up to reveal the ugly red scar across her stomach. My eyes couldn't help but to zip to her neck and stare at the remains of the gash.

"Austin?" Ally asked gently. "What's wrong?"

I reached my hand out to caress her neck scar. "I hate that this happened to you, Alls. If only I'd—"

"Austin," she interrupted sternly, "You couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault; it was Tilly's. She's out of rehab and she's just fine now. She stopped by to say sorry on the same day Trish and Dez went on their first date."

"I know," I whispered. I let my hand fall. "I just wish it could've been different."

Ally leaned forward and placed a hand on my cheek. "Your love healed me in an instant, Austin," she replied softly. "You've helped me more than you will ever realize."

I leaned forward more and shared a sweet, soft kiss with her. "I love you."

"As I love you," she whispered.

My hands caressed the scars again. "I really do love you so much, you know that?"

Her delicate hands landed on mine, stopping them atop the scar. "Scars and all?"

I smiled. I placed my forehead on hers. "Scars and all."

Always.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Oh my gosh, is it really the end?! Wow, I can't believe it! This was so much fun to write, but alas, all stories must end. Or begin. I can't remember.**

**I don't own _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_, but I love the movie! You seriously have to see it, it may seem like a chick flick, but it's hilarious. Anyone else seen it?**

**Anyway, like I said, thank you all so much for sharing the story with me! Everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you're so awesome and I couldn't have continued without you.**

**Also, be SURE to check out the two new A&A fics I'll be putting up! I guarantee you'll love them! One is a oneshot, the other's multi-chapter. Auslly, of course.**

**Hopefully see you guys reviewing other stories! Be sure to review this chapter as a final farewell to this story! Also, what'd you think of my OC, Tawnie?**

**Bye now.**


End file.
